VeggieTales (original German dub)
For the real German dub, click here. VeggieTales had a German dub done in Munich at FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchron GmbH. It was done from 1995-2005. Episodes up until Lord of the Beans were dubbed there. Distribution was done by Gerth Medien for Christian bookstores from 1995-2005 and by VCL for mass markets from 1998-2005. Voices Additional voices: Mike Betz, Dietmar Wunder, Benedikt Weber, Hubertus von Lerchenfeld, Dominik Auer, Inez Günther, Beate Pfeiffer, Claudia Lössl, Eva Maria Bayerwaltes, and Christine Stichler Other Characters Audio Commentaries How to Draw Terminology *Silly Songs with Larry: Silly Songs mit Larry *USS Applepies: USS Apfelkuchen Episodes *Kann Gott meine Angst helfen? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) (Can God help my fears?) *Muss ich wirklich vergeben!?! (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) (Do I really have to forgive!?!) *Nachbarn oder Freunde? (Are You My Neighbor?) (Neighbors or friends?) *Rack, Shack & Benny (Rack, Shack & Benny) (same translation) *David gegen ein grünen Feind (Dave and the Giant Pickle) (David against a green foe) *Louie das Weihnachtsspielzeug (The Toy That Saved Christmas) (Louie the Christmas toy) *Mitsingen mit VeggieTales!/Very Silly Songs! Bob und Larrys Sammlung der Silly Songs (Very Silly Songs!) (Sing along with VeggieTales!/Very Silly Songs! Bob and Larry's collection of Silly Songs) *Larry-Boy! gegen die Weltraumlüge! (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) (Larry-Boy! vs. the space lie!) *Operation: Jericho! (Josh and the Big Wall!) (Operation: Jericho!) *Madame Blaubeere (Madame Blueberry) (same translation) *Das Ende der Silly Songs? (The End of Silliness?) (The end of Silly Songs?) *Larry-Boy gegen Gerüchtella (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) (Larry-Boy vs. Rumorella) *König Georges Entenraub (King George and the Ducky) (King George's duck robbery) *Esther wird die Königin von Persien (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) (Esther becomes the king of Persia) *Lyle der freundliche Wikinger (Lyle the Kindly Viking) (same translation) *Jedermanns Lieblings-Silly Songs (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) (Everybody's favorite Silly Songs) *Jonas Filmliedersammlung! (Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!) (Jonah's movie song collection!) *The Star of Christmas: Cavis & Millwards Sternraub (The Star of Christmas) (The Star of Christmas: Cavis & Millward's star robbery) *The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Die Zukunft der Komödie mit Larry (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! The future of comedy with Larry) *Die Ballade von Little Joe (The Ballad of Little Joe) (same translation) *An Easter Carol: Ebenezers Engelbesuch (An Easter Carol) (An Easter Carol: Ebenezer's angel visit) *Snoodle-Doos Geschichte (A Snoodle's Tale) (Snoodle-Doo's story) *Der Sumo-Star (Sumo of the Opera) (The sumo star) *Duke und Otis in der Tortenwettbewerb (Duke and the Great Pie War) (Duke and Otis in the pie competition) *Minnesota Cuke und die Suche nach Samsons Haarbürste (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) (same translation) *Der Herr der Bohnen (Lord of the Beans) (same translation) Compilations *Bob und Larrys Lieblingsgeschichten! (Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories!) *Mehr von Bob und Larrys Lieblingsgeschichten! (More of Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories!) *Juniors Lieblingsgeschichten! (Junior's Favorite Stories!) *Larrys Lieblingsgeschichten! (Larry's Favorite Stories!) *Klassiker aus dem Crisper! (Classics from the Crisper!) *Ein Engländer mit ein Omelett (Englishman with an Omelet) (An Englishman with an omelet) *Helden der Bibel! Daniel, David & Esther (Heroes of the Bible! Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!)) *Helden der Bibel! Rack, Junior & Josh (Heroes of the Bible! Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong!) *Larrys Lagune (Larry's Lagoon) *Larrys Veggie-Zeichenkurs! (Bob and Larry's How to Draw!) *Silly Songs mit Larry: Lustiger als Balladen! (The Complete Silly Song Collection) *Die Geschichten von Louie, Cavis & Millward (Holiday Double Feature) Movies *Jonas VeggieTales-Abenteuer (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) Games *Das Geheimnis von der Veggie-Insel (The Mystery of Veggie Island) *Veggie-Karneval (Veggie Carnival) *VeggieTales: Kreativität Stadt (VeggieTales: Creativity City) *Jonas VeggieTales-Abenteuerspiel (Jonah: A VeggieTales Game) *Minnesota Cuke und die Kokosnussaffen (Minnesota Cuke and the Coconut Apes) Albums *VeggieTunes (same title) *Fröhliche Weihnachten mit VeggieTales (A Very Veggie Christmas) *VeggieTunes 2 (same title) *Larry-Boy: Der Soundtrack (Larry-Boy: The Soundtrack) *VeggieTunes: Die neue Veggie-Kollektion (VeggieTunes: A Queen, A King, and A Very Blue Berry) *Und nun ist der Zeit für Silly Songs mit Larry (And Now It's Time For Silly Songs with Larry) *Sonntagmorgen mit Bob und Larry (Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs) *Schlafenszeit mit Junior (Junior's Bedtime Songs) *Mitsingen mit Jona (Jonah's Overboard Sing-Along) *Jonas VeggieTales-Abenteuer: Filmmusik (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Soundtrack) *Bob und Larrys Hinterhofparty (Bob and Larry's Backyard Party) *Bootsladung der Spaß der Piraten (Pirates' Boat Load of Fun) *O Veggie, Where Art Thou? Eine Lager-Odyssee (O Veggie, Where Art Thou?) *Auf der Straße mit Bob und Larry (On the Road with Bob and Larry) *Juniors Kinderzeit-Songs (Junior's Playtime Songs) *Lagerfeuerzeit mit Bob und Larry (Bob and Larry's Campfire Songs) *VeggieTunes 4 (same title) *Sonntagmorgen mit Bob und Larry 2 (More Sunday Morning Songs with Bob and Larry) *Kleinkindzeit mit Bob und Larry (Bob and Larry's Toddler Songs) Lessons *Eine Lektion in Tapferkeit (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Eine Lektion in Vergebung (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *Eine Lektion in Freundlichkeit (Are You My Neighbor?) *Eine Lektion in Gruppenzwang (Rack, Shack & Benny) *Eine Lektion in Selbstachtung (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Eine Lektion in Wahrhaftigkeit (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Eine Lektion in Gehorsam (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Eine Lektion in Dankbarkeit (Madame Blueberry) *Eine Lektion in wahre Worte (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Eine Lektion über Selbstsucht (King George and the Ducky) *Eine Lektion in Mut (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Eine Lektion in Teilen (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Eine Lektion in Standhaftigkeit (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Eine Lektion in Selbstwert (A Snoodle's Tale) *Eine Lektion in Ausdauer (Sumo of the Opera) *Eine Lektion in den Wert der Familie (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Eine Lektion in den Umgang mit Fieslingen (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Eine Lektion in Umgang mit Geschenke (Lord of the Beans) Books *Zwei kriegführende Städte (The Story of Flibber-o-loo) *Rack, Shack & Benny (Rack, Shack & Benny) *David gegen ein grünen Feind (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Larry-Boy! gegen die Weltraumlüge! (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Bob & Larry haben viele Passagiere! (How Many Veggies?) *Juniors Kreationen mit seinen Buntstiften (Junior's Colors) *Pas Reifenformen (Pa Grape's Shapes) *Archibald lehrt Gegensätze (Archibald's Opposites) *Ein Tag mit Tom (Time for Tom) *The Star of Christmas: Cavis & Millwards Sternraub (The Star of Christmas) Dub Credits * Translation: Angelika Scharf * Direction: Dietmar Wunder Channels/Networks *Super RTL (1996-2006) (initially shown as part of the regular schedule before moving to Toggolino in 2001) *Bibel TV (2002-2008) (this dub was initially aired from the channel's launch, before getting taken off the air when iMusic1 started airing the series) *GreenWarp (2004-2008) (similar to Bibel TV, this dub was initially aired from the channel's launch in Germany, but they instead switched to the newer dub, which is currently aired to this day) Fun Facts See this page for fun facts (this was done for cleanup). Transcripts *Read them here. Gallery RackShackBenny1995German.png|Rack, Shack and Benny (1995 VHS) Louie das Weihnachtsspielzeug.png|The Toy That Saved Christmas (2002 DVD) Bob_und_Larrys_Sammlung_der_Silly_Songs_(VHS).png|Very Silly Songs! (1999 VHS) Bob_und_Larrys_Sammlung_der_Silly_Songs_(DVD).png|Very Silly Songs! (2004 DVD) Lyle_der_Freundliche_Wikinger_(VHS).png|Lyle the Kindly Viking (VHS) Lyle der Freundliche Wikinger (DVD).png|Lyle the Kindly Viking (2001 DVD) Cavis & Millwards Sternraub.png|The Star of Christmas (DVD) Veggietales die ballade von little joe vhs by peasonnoggin12-dciqbof.png|The Ballad of Little Joe (VHS) Veggietales die ballade von little joe dvd by peasonnoggin12-dcifyzg.png|The Ballad of Little Joe (DVD) A Sarah Brendel Carol.png|An Easter Carol (DVD) Snoodle-Doos Geschichte.png|A Snoodle's Tale (DVD) Der Herr der Bohnen.png|Lord of the Beans (DVD) Discs Category:Fanon Works Category:International Category:VeggieTales